Olhos Vermelhos
by Usagi-Kusanagi
Summary: Em seus olhos vermelhos eu me perderia quantas vezes fosse e não acharia o caminho de volta." One-shot super fluffy do meu casal preferido: NaruxSasu. Por favor, sejam compreensivos, é minha primeira fanfic!


Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e esse blá blá blá todo que vocês já conhecem. Essa fic é só mais uma tentativa de divertimento por parte de uma fã viciada. Enjoy!

Essa é uma Fanfic de Naruto com indicações ao yaoi. Se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido pelo tema, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para apertar aquele botãozinho que tem um "X" bem no cantinho da pagina.

* * *

Fanfic de Naruto by Usagi Kusanagi.

Seus Olhos Vermelhos

Esses olhos vermelhos que me fazem perder a razão. Esses seus olhos que me fazem mergulhar em um mar de emoções. Esses seus olhos que me fazem perder o chão.

O que eu não faria por esses olhos? Você não deve ter noção do quanto me abala psicologicamente, o quanto mexe comigo por dentro quando me olha daquele jeito. Ou será que tem?

Por esses olhos eu seria capaz de cometer as maiores loucuras, seria capaz de te procurar e te caçar em qualquer parte do mundo só para manter o seu olhar cativo só pra mim. Eu morreria. Mesmo que você fosse meu algoz, eu morreria com todo o prazer, se assim você desejasse, se assim eu pudesse ter o seu olhar direcionado, só mais uma vez, a mim.

Por esses olhos vermelhos que eu venderia minha alma. Pelos seus olhos me esqueço quem eu sou, meus sonhos, ou ainda o que pretendo ser. O grande _Hokage, _o melhor de todos os tempos, o melhor de toda a vila, um ninja melhor, uma pessoa melhor...

Nada disso importa. Só o que importa é você. E aqui, olhando seu semblante adormecido, tenho coragem de admitir isso pra mim mesmo e mais ninguém. Eu amo você. E o pior disso tudo: acho que sou o único que se sente assim, para você não devo passar de alguém totalmente insignificante e dispensável.

Quero que você acorde logo e comece a me xingar. Quero que essa missão acabe logo, por que senão eu acabarei enlouquecendo, por ter você tão perto de mim e não poder tocá-lo como gostaria, dizer para você o motivo de todo o nervosismo que sinto quando você está por perto.

Quando estamos frente a frente, eu olho em seus olhos e me perco. Em seus olhos vermelhos eu me perderia quantas vezes fosse e não acharia o caminho de volta. Mas para que achar? Eu não gostaria de ser achado. Gostaria, sim, que você retribuísse com a mesma intensidade o meu olhar para você.

Esses seus olhos vermelhos que me dizem tanto sobre você e ao mesmo tempo não me dizem nada, não me dizem o que eu mais gostaria de saber. Que você me ama também.

Nesses olhos vermelhos.... Por esses olhos vermelhos... Eu continuo a esperar.

* * *

_N/A: Nyaaaa primeira fic de Naruto que eu escrevo!! Dá um descontinho vai? Nyuuuu . Gostei muito de fazer essa fic e eu adoro o casal Sasu e Naru-chan! *-* Eu amo o Naru-chan!!! \o/ Ele com o a Hina-chan, ele com o Sasu-kun.... Nyaaaa! Eu realmente gostei dessa fic... Olha que eu não sou de elogiar minhas fics...E então o que vocês acharam? Comentários são bem vindos!_

_** Comentário do meu amigo ChocoLove depois de ler essa fic: A história de amor tá bacana, mas seria melhor se fosse entre um homem e uma mulher. Mas tá bacana!^_^ Mãe, as suas histórias yaoi são as únicas que eu irei ler!**_

_ Depois dessa fiquei até sem saber o que dizer né... ^^' Choco é um amigão meu e otaku doido que nem o resto da "família". 'Brigada pelo comentário e pelas músicas filho! Mamy dedica essa fic a todos seus filhotes! _

_Nota da Beta [intrometida]: Ai, que xique, ela dedicou uma fic para nós! °-° E uma tããão fofa.*-* E não é pela autora ser minha 'mãe', não, tá? Eu gostei mesmo. **Mãe, as suas histórias yaoi são as únicas que eu irei ler! **[2] Err... E Gravitation que eu já li...^^"_

_ Então, o que acharam? Choco-kun e Maya-chan [Eu! \o/] já comentaram, tá esperando o que?! *-* Aguardamos sugestões, críticas, elogios, receitas de bolo, desabafos, qualquer coisa! Mas sejam bonzinhos, tá? Demorou um tempão para convencê-la a postar algo na net. '-' _


End file.
